


candle in the wind

by rocketmans



Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: M/M, lowercase intended, overprotective richard, taron is kind of a firehazard, they love each other lots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmans/pseuds/rocketmans
Summary: (prompt) “ Omg soft Taron newly obsessing over scented candles, buying loads of new candles and having it all around their shared house, and Richard thinking it's cute but being a worrywart about fire hazard.”
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	candle in the wind

it had been late october when richard and taron were finally settled into their newly bought house. they had moved in around august but they were finally decorated and finished. it felt like home.

richard had been out for press meetings all day while taron had been free at home. late in the evening, when richard had gotten home, he had been greeted with the sound of a frank ocean record playing and a floral scent filling his nose. 

“taron? sweetheart?” he called out into the house.

nothing.

he crept around to the living room only to find taron curled up asleep in the corner of the couch and a colorful candle burning on the coffee table.

he sighed but smiled nonetheless, blowing out the candle then setting his stuff down and moving to pick up the sleeping figure. taron began to stir in his sleep before blinking up at richard, resting his cheek against richard’s chest. 

“hello?” taron slurred, sleepily.

richard grinned down at him, “hi, love.” he said before lifting him off the couch. this woke taron up a bit more.

“what are you doing? I can walk just fine.” taron softly swatted at richard’s arms, yet had a big smile on his face.

richard smirked down at him and began to carry him upstairs to their bedroom. “okay? i’m just trying to be a gentlemen here.” 

“ah, i see. you’re trying to relive your prince charming days.” taron teased as he was set down onto the bedroom floor before planting a kiss on richard’s cheekbone, “i love you.”

“i don’t know what you mean. i always try to be your prince charming, love.” he smirked again, rubbing his thumb along taron’s cheek.

he began undressing while taron slipped into bed and curled up underneath the blankets with only his head peaking out. while richard was putting on pajamas he noticed the collection of candles around the room.

“you went shopping I see?” he turned and raised an eyebrow at taron.

taron smiled and crossed his arms, “yes and what about it? they smell nice!” he held out one to richard for him to smell. 

richard raised his hands defensively, “no, no. it’s cute, angel. but you be careful. you left one on while you were sleeping and nearly burnt the house down.” he started, getting into bed himself, “i don’t know what i’d do if I lost you.”

taron turned to lay his head on richard’s chest, the latter immediately wrapping a protective arm around taron’s waist. 

taron fondly rolled his eyes and giggled, “can’t even buy a candle without you being worried.” 

“a candle?” richard chuckled, softly.

the younger swatted at his chest, “shut it, dickie.” he smiled before curling into richard more, “it’s cute though, you being protective.” 

richard grinned, gently kissing taron’s forehead, “i love you, angel.”

“i love you too, dickie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this sucked.


End file.
